Things Change
by Noir Productions
Summary: Buffy has been having some major trouble sleeping, her girlfriend, Willow, is trying all she can to help her, but something that happens to Buff changes her life, forever


Things Change

(Special Note These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and Mutant Enemy. This during _Buffy's _fourth season.)

Paring(s): W/B, C/X, B/A, W/O

Other characters: Riley

Rating: R for language, some violence, and reference to sex

Element(S): Drama, Angst, Action, vampire violence, and death

_Buffy sat in a soft, comfy, black arm chair in front of a fire. She rubbed her arms when Angel walked in and handed her a cup of coffee. "Here, Baby." He said. He kissed her forehead as she took the cup from him. She held the cup in her hands, looking it over. "Angel?" She said as she placed the cup down on a end table next to the chair. "Hmm?" She pulled him by his sleeve and she kissed him. As the passion mounted in the kiss, Angel vamped out. She pulled down the collar of her sweater and bit down on her neck. Buffy gasped. "Ahh."She yelled out in pleasure as she his head deeper into her neck. She began to laugh. He got on top of her. She couldn't bear it anymore, she bent down down and tore at him neck and started to drink from him. _

"AHH!" Buffy yelled as she rose from her bed in cold sweat. It had all been a dream. She ran her hand over the left side of her neck and sighed. She looked around her dorm room. She then sighed again and ran her fingers thru her blonde hair. She looked over at the alarm clock on her table. It read, 2:27 AM. Willow sat up and looked at Buffy. She rubbed Buffy's arm and asked. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Buffy looked next to her and at Willow. "Oh, nothing. I just had a bad dream is all." Willow gave her pouty lips. "Finals givin' you the wiggins?" Buffy nodded. "Yeah that's probably it." She laid back down next to Willow. She curled up in her arms and closed her eyes. But, around 3:00 AM she woke up again. She thought to her herself, _'Why am I dreaming of Angel all the time? Feeding on me and me turning myself no less? Maybe it is finals. Are maybe it's something else.' _ She looked over at the sleeping Willow next to her. Her red hair mussed in her face, her red tank top and black pants on made her red hair look even more red. She wrapped her arms around Willow. Willow instinctively, wrapped her arms around her and stroked Buffy's arm.

The next morning, Buffy woke up in her bed with Willow gone. She looked around her room for her. "Wil?" She stood up. Her pink tank top and white pj bottoms all twisted from tossing and turning all night long. Then Willow walked in, still in her pjs too. "Hey, sweetie." She kissed Buffy and walked over to the closet they shared. "Do you want to go see Xander and Cordy today? They were wondering if you wanted to." Buffy looked at her confused. "Don't they have classes today? Don't **we** have classes today?" Willow shook her head and pointed to the calendar on the wall. "It's Saturday, silly." Willow laughed and took off her tank top. Buffy rolled her as at the calendar and grabbed her tooth brush. "I'll be right back." She said and she walked out and to the bathroom. Willow put on a pair of hip huggers and a blue sweater. When Buffy came back, she put on a white skirt that was sheer towards the end and a black sweater. She looked at her clock and it read, 11:30. "What time are we meeting Xander and Cordy?" Willow looked at the clock. "In about twenty minutes." Buffy nodded. Willow walked up to her. "Alright lets go." Buffy nodded and they walked out the door hand and hand. The pair walked into the Weatherly Park and saw Cordy and Xander rollingh around in the grass. Cordy screamed as Xander put whipped cream on her face. Willow held Buffy's hand and rubbed up and down her arm. "Hey guys." She said. Cordy gave Xander a peck on the lips and looked up at the two girls coming up. "Oh, hey." Her and Xander have been spending alot of time together. Thank god they got back together after the incident with Xander and Willow with the kissing and badness but they were all past it now. Now all four go to UC Sunnydale and have been happy ever since. Though it was hard for Cordy to pay for tuition at first but, thank god she graduated with alot of scholarships. Xander Harris's parents were just suprised and proud Xander was even accepted to college. "Oooh, food." Buffy said as she sat down next to Cordelia. Willow sat down next to her and rested her head on Buffy's shoulder. "So, whats the deal, Buff?" Buffy shrugged. "Nothing really. Just not sleeping well." Willow sighed. "Oh, poor baby." She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed alittle. Buffy smiled and rested her head on Willow's. "Well, hopefully you guys are ok cuz guess what?" Cordy took Xander's hand. Xander smiled and kissed her. "Xander and I are getting married." Cordy squealed. Buffy and Willow gasped. Cordy put the ring in their faces. It was very nice. "Wow Xander, this must have cost a fortune." Buffy said. "Anything for my Cordy." Cordy smiled. "Awe." She kissed him. Her fingertips grazing his face lightly. Willow and Buffy smiled. Buffy then remembered a time where she thought that her and Angel would have been that forever. Buffy shook her mind of it and listened to her friends. "So, you guys and I are gonna go bride's maid dresses shopping. I have a trust fund from my parents that I gonna use." She smiled. "This is gonna be great." Cordy said. Buffy and Willow nodded. "Um, Willow, Xander's best man is, um well, Oz." She said. Willow looked at Cordy in amazment. "What the fuck?" Cordy looked to Xander. "Um yeah Wil. He's back." Oz was walking across the the park and came and sat next to Xander. "Hey guys." He said. "And Buffy, I want you to be my Maid of Honor. Nothing against you Willow it's just, Oz has to walk down the aisle with the Maid of Honor and I don't want to make you guys feel uncomfortable." Willow nodded, resting her head on Buffy's shoulder, arms still around her. After the group ate, Cordy, Buffy, and Willow said bye to the boys and head to the bride stores around town. "Isn't this the bomb?" Cordy cried as she appeared in a stunning strapless bride's dress. "This is the one I'm getting." Buffy and Willow smiled. "I went with the lilac for you guys. Only Buffy, sense your the Maid of Honor, you get to wear a strapless with a little train. Wil, you get a spaghetti strap one. Equally pretty." Willow smiled. As the girls walked out of the bridal shop, with their dresses in tow, they saw Xander and Oz come from a different one, with their tuxes in tow. "Hey, where's Riley?" Cordy said, when a big, tall, muscular man came running after them. "Sorry, for got my recpit." He said. Cordy looked to Willow. "Wil, this is the guy that's gonna walk you down the aisle. Riley, this is Willow." Willow smiled. "Cor, we've met. Your Professor Walsh's TA." Riley nodded. "Oh, ok."

_"I've missed you." Buffy said softly as Angel's arms in closed her. "I'm here now. I"ll never leave again." Buffy nuzzled Angel, she turned around and kissed him passionately. Angel eased her onto the bed with black silk sheets and kissed her. He ran his hands over her tiny form. Buffy pulled his shirt over his head, rubbing his chest. Then, he vamped out and bit into her neck. Buffy moaned and pulled him onto of her and she tore his neck open and feed off him. Blood filled her mouth. It flowed down her throat. It was intoxicating. "HAHAHAHA!" She laughed._

"AAHHH!" She yelled. Another dream. Fourth night in a row. She ran her fingers through her hair and got out of bed. She put on some clothes and looked to the redhead fast asleep before leaving with a bag of weapons in tow. She went to the nearest cemetery and went on patrol. She looked around, thinking of what maybe causing these dreams. Wanting him? Missing him? She didn't understand it. Then a someone tapped her on the shoulders. She spun around only to see Angel standing in front of her. "Angel..." She whispered. "Hey." He said. "I need to talk to you." They sat on a bench. "Buffy, I've been...I've been having these dreams." Buffy looked at him in shock. "Feeding dreams. Feeding on me dreams?" Angel looked at her in the same shock. "How did you..." "I've been having them too." She said, interupting him. "I don't know what is causing them. I"ve been having them all week." Angel nodded. "Me too." Then out of no where, Buffy grabbed him and kissed him. She moaned softly. Angel kissed her back. Then he vamped out and bit into her neck. she laughed. Then he pulled away. Buffy held her neck. Angel wiped his mouth and de-vamped. "Oh my god." Buffy whispered. Angel looked at her, with pain in his eyes. "Buffy, I"m sorry." Buffy shook her head. "No, don't be. I-I wanted it." she said. She was so confused. Then she took off. "Buffy!" Angel yelled after her. Buffy didn't stop, she ran all the way back to the dorm. Angel walked back to his mansion and set up camp for the night and day. Buffy walked into the room, taking her sweater and bag off and walking to the bathroom. She grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean the bit mark. She sighed as she covered the wound with a bandaid and went back to her room. She crawled under the covers. Willow snuggled up to her and fell back asleep. Buffy drifted off. When another Angel dream began to start.

_There was a tapping on the window. Buffy stirred and woke up. She got up out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. "Buffy..." Angel said. Buffy pulled him through the window. "Thanks." Angel said. Buffy started kissing him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She pulled away and ran her hands over his shoulders, taking his leather duster off. He lifted her tank top over her head and threw it and it landed on the desk. she pulled his sweater off over his head. He kissed her neck. Then he bit down on her. She gasped and they fell to the floor. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her small hand ran over his tattoo. Then she tore open his neck and drank. The sweet, metallic taste washing over her throat and a small bit running down the side of her mouth. The blood ran down her throat. She ripped away and rested her head against the floor. "I'll wait for you..." Angel whispered into her ear._

"AHHHH!" Buffy yelled. Willow jolted up. "Buffy! Are you alright?" Buffy gasped, sweat running down her face. Her fingers ran over the bite mark Angel left that night. She looked over at the clock and it read 6:30. She hopped out of bed. "Where are you going?" Willow asked. "Out." Buffy said, putting on a pair of jeans. She looked down at the floor and saw the same pink tank top lying on the desk from her dream. She shook her head and saw that the pink tank top was gone. She was seeing things. "I'll be right back." Buffy pulled a black see-through top with a black tank top underneath it. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out. Willow sat there in bed.

Buffy walked up the pathway to Angel's mansion and walked up to the front door. She let out a sigh and walked in. Angel sat up from the couch when he saw Buffy walk in. "Buffy, what are you..." Buffy interupted him with her lips pressing roughly against his. He leaned into the kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned softly, she pulled away for air then kissed him again. "Make love to me..." She moaned. Angel stopped. "Wait, what?" She looked into his brown eyes. "Angel, please. I want you." Buffy sat, she took his hand in hers and ran his hand over her face and down her body. Buffy ran her hand down his body. "Ah.." He moaned. She looked up at him. He growled and picked her up. He carried her to his room. He plopped her onto his bed and proceeded to kiss her. She pulled him on top of her. "Make love to me, Angel." Buffy moaned.

Willow is sitting in the room playing with Mr. Gordo, tears running down her face. Buffy has been missing for two days. Then there was a knock on the door. Willow jumped up from the bed. "Buffy!" She threw the door open to see Oz standing there. "Hey." Willow didn't looks as disappointed as she thought she would. "Hey." she put Mr. Gordo down and invited Oz in. "So, no word, huh?" Willow shook her head. "Me and Buffy are pretty much over. She hasn't been all there. We were over a week ago." Then Oz kissed her. Caught by suprise, she couldn't help but get into the kiss. Oz put a hand behind Willow's head. Then someone knocked on the door. The pulled away. Willow walked to the door. She opened it and there stood Buffy and Angel. Buffy wore leather pants, combat boots, a black tank top, and a leather jacket. Angel stood next to her wearing leather pants, a black button down shirt, and a black duster. "Hey, Wil." Angel said. "Can we come in?" Willow eyed them weird. Oz did the same. Then his eyes grew wide. "Wil, don't invite them in." Willow looked at them, then she grabbed a mirror and put it in front of Buffy's face. No reflection. Buffy looked at the mirror and then Willow, her face getting scared. "Wil, please it's not what you think. I'm not evil, please believe me." She was being completly sincere. "How are we supposed to believe you?" Buffy thought a second. "Smell my breath. You won't smell blood." Angel looked at her. "Yeah they will, they'll smell my blood." Angel informed her. "Oh. Shit. Wil, come on. It's me." Willow invited them in. Oz had a cross in his hand the whole time. Then Angel snapped Oz's neck. "NO!" Willow screamed. Buffy pulled Willow close and bit her. Willow gasped. When Buffy pulled away. "Why?" Willow gasped. Buffy shrugged. "Things Change." She slit her wrist open and put it to her lips. Willow sucked on her wrist, and soon, she will wake up, and Buffy, Angelus, Spike, Dru, and her are going to wreak havoc on Sunnydale.


End file.
